Candy Hearts and Crushes
by Tprinces
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And the Titans have been bitten by the love bug! RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee ONESHOT


Wazup guys? I'm glad you liked my first 2 stories! I hope ya'll will like this one! RobxStar, BBxRea, CyxBee. P.S. I don't really know Spanish, so bear with me, ok?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Teen titans, do you really think I'd be doing this?

**Candy Hearts and Crushes**

"HAPPY VALENTIEN'S DAY, YA'LL!" shouted Cyborg as he handed each of his friends a little box of candy hearts.

"Oooooooh!" said Starfire "Today is the Earth festival of candy?"

Robin laughed. "No, Star," he said. "Today's Valentines Day. It's the holiday of love."

"Oh! So it is like Blorthog?"

"No, not friendship love. You know, _love_ love." Starfire looked at him, confused. _Oh, boy_ he thought_ how am I going to explain this to her?_

"Um, what is 'love love'?"

"It's, uh, you know, the special kind."

"Oh! So _we_ have the 'love love'?"

Robin went red and his heart started to pound. "Uh, well, um, you see, uh…"

"It's the 'boyfriend-girlfriend' love," said Beastboy who was using a claw to try to open his candy box. When Star was still confused, Raven took over.

"What Beastboy means is that it's the 'husband-wife' love, but you don't need to be married to celebrate it."

Starfire looked down at her candy box. "Then, why has Cyborg given us tiny candies? He loves us as – wives?"

Cyborg looked startled. "No, no, Star! You can celebrate friendship, too."

"Oh." Then, she opened the box with a little more strength then she meant to, and candy hearts spilled all over the carpet. Robin smiled and gave her his opened box.

"Here," he said. "I don't want them." Then he picked up the candy off the floor, and threw them away as Starfire blushingly watched him.

Beastboy shifted from one foot to the other outside Raven's door. He was pretty nervous. He raised his fist, then put it down. Then raised it again, and put it back down. Finally, he knocked. It opened a jar.

"What?" she said.

"Um, Raven?" he asked, nervously.

"That's me," she said, sarcastically.

"Well, um, there's somethen' I wanna give ya." And then he held out a card. It was homemade.

"What?" she said a little more friendly. She stepped out of her room and took the card. It said:

_To Raven, _

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_Love, Beastboy : )_

"You made this – for me?"

"Yeah. I kinda got a little crazy with the glitter, though." And he showed her a very sparkly grey glove. She giggled.

"Thanks," she said. They were standing very close to each other.

"So, you wanna, you know, go out sometime?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I'd love to." She said then she gave him one last peck and went into her room. Beastboy broke into a victory dance.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, go, Beastboy, go, Beastboy, go, go, go, Beastboy, get funkay! Uh, uh, dats right!"

"MAIL CALL!" shouted Aqualad.

Speedy took the mail from him. He looked through it and read it out loud.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill – llib? Oh, wait – bill. Hey, you got something, Bee."

"I did?" said Bumblebee. "From who?"

Mas and Menos zipped over to Speedy. "_Senior Cyborg! Senior Cyborg!_" they chanted, bringing the package over to her.

"It's from Sparky?" she said, picking it up. She opened it and giggled. Inside was a box of chocolates shaped like a heart and a little teddy bear with a bumble bee costume on.

"Awwwww," said Speedy in a mocking voice. "He sent you a widdle teddy bear!"

"And a widdle box of chocolates!" chimed in Aqualad.

"_Cyborg y Bumblebee_," Mas and Menos chanted, "_sentada en un arbol! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_"

"Ya'll had better shut up before I stick this were the sun don't shine!" she yelled, waving a pair of scissors threateningly. They quickly shut their mouths, but still snickered. _I think I'll give him a call_ she thought.

She went over to the phone and dialed the Titan's number.

Meanwhile, in Jump City, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games when the phone rang. Cy paused the game and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Sparky, it's me."

"Hey, Bumblebee!" he said happily. "How's Stone city?"

"Fine. Hey, look, I got your package today."

"You did? Do you like the bear? Because, I thought it might be a little corny, but I thought you might like it. But, if you don't that's ok, too. You can send it back, if you don't like it. But I just thought you might because it's dressed as a bee and your name's Bee and I just thought you'd like it and –" Cyborg paused for breath as Bee laughed.

"I like the bear."

"Oh. You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, ok, then. Um, Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wonderen', when you come over to Jump City again, then maybe you'd like to – have dinner with me sometime?"

"I'd like that, Cyborg."

"Great! So, um, bye, then, I guess."

"See ya, Sparky."

Cyborg hung up the phone and went back to the game, but he was in to much of a daze to play. He didn't even care that Beastboy beat his high score.

Starfire sat on top of the roof watching the sunset. She sighed. She had felt very lonely today for some reason. She didn't know why, but she knew it had something to do with her friends, especially Robin…

"What are you doing up here?" said a voice from behind her. She looked and saw Robin approaching her. He sat down on her right side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" But, when Robin didn't look convinced, Star clutched her knees to her chest and looked away. "I do not know what is wrong."

"What?"

"I am confused about 'Valenteens' Day."

"It's _Valentines_ Day, Star," he said, trying not to sound mean. "What are you confused about?"

"Everything!" She looked at Robin. Her eyes began to water. "I do not understand how you can celebrate friendship but it is not a celebration of friendship, or how you can celebrate marrage without _being_ married, or why I was given miniature hearts or why I am feeling so _lonely_!" She sobbed out this last word and cried on Robin's shoulder. Robin rubbed her back. He held back a smile, but felt bad all the same.

"Don't cry," he said, softly. "Please, don't cry. Here, I got you something."

She lifted her head off his shoulder and saw what he held. It was about the size of her fist and wrapped in pink tinfoil. It was slightly heavy and had the words _I Love You_ painted on the front. She sniffed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's chocolate. Go ahead, try some."

She unwrapped the tinfoil and took a nibble off the pointed end.

She closed her eyes and let it melt in her mouth. "Mmmmm." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Feel better?"

She nodded. Then he placed his left arm around her waist. She leaned against him and they watched the sunset together.

So? How was it? Huh? Huh? HUH! Please, please, PLEASE R&R. Please? It'll mean a lot! Thanks!

Luv ya

Tprinces

P.S.

Puleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?


End file.
